All Or Nothing
This is the finale of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: Balance Beam Maze The castaways would start by walking across a balance beam maze. If they fall off, they have to start back from the beginning. Once they make it to the other side, they will then go to a rope net, where they have to untie 5 bags of puzzle pieces. Once they have all their bags, they will assemble a puzzle, which will give them clues to a combination of three numbers. The first castaway to get the number sequence right and raise her respective flag color will win Immunity. Winner: Kenneth Goldburg Immunity Challenge: Operation Balance Build The castaways have to attach a small wooden bowl to a prong at the end of a long pole to maneuver it through a metal structure. The structure is mounted on a spring in order to increase the difficulty. Once they have the piece through the structure, they have to sit it at the top. First castaway to stack all ten bowls on top each other will win Immunity. Winner: Jason Dreyer Story Night 36 The final five return to camp after voting out Kim, the leader of The Resistance. J.T. says that Kim deserved to go since she got to cocky for her own good. The other four agree. Jason suggests no strategy talk until the morning and just spend the night celebrating the fact they made the final five. While everyone agrees, J.T. is still thinking about his next move. Day 37 In the morning, Franklin and J.T. take a walk to the well. Franklin asks if their final three deal from the early days of the game is still intact. J.T. says he hopes it is, but has some worries after Franklin tried to get him out a few days ago. Franklin says since Kim is gone, he's a free agent now. The two then agree to a final three deal. At the shelter, Jason talks about J.T with Kenneth. He says that he may want to take Franklin to the final four and take Kenneth out tonight. Kenneth says it would make the most sense for his game. Jason says he would need immunity so Franklin, who they deem the only real physical threat left, can go. Kenneth agrees and gets up to get water. The final five then meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Kenneth and Franklin get a head start, getting to the net before the other three. J.T. manages to catch up and get two of his bags before Kenneth and Franklin finish their first. Kenneth manages to surpass J.T., grab his last bag, and starts his puzzle. J.T. quickly catches up and it becomes a race between him and Kenneth. Franklin manages to reach his puzzle by the time J.T. finishes. He goes up to put the number code in but gets it wrong. This allows Kenneth to finish his puzzle, race up to his number station. Kenneth gets it right and raises his flag, winning him immunity. At camp, Franklin and J.T. talk at the beach. Franklin resurrects the idea of taking out the last fan, Jason. He says Jason could be a viable option for the jury since he's been on the outs the whole game and if he gets to the end, he'd have the perfect underdog story. J.T. agrees and promises to vote out Jason. Meanwhile, Kenneth begins his plan to take J.T. out at final four. He goes over to Barbie and talks strategy with her. He begins to plant seeds in her head about J.T. winning at the end. Kenneth tells her that J.T. has made one of the biggest improvements and, while Barbie has made a lot of moves to hold her own, she might not be able to beat J.T. at the end. Barbie is left to ponder Kenneth's statement. At Tribal, Jeff asks Jason what it's like being the last Fan in the game. Jason says is amazing but it also worries him because the Favorites can just team up and take him out. When asked if The Resistance is dead, J.T. says outright it is and has been since Ashlee left. On the jury, Kim rolls her eyes. The tribe is then called to vote. The four of Kenneth, J.T., Barbie, and Jason stick together and vote out the last outsider, Franklin, who is blindsided by the result. The final four then leave for camp. The final four return to camp where they celebrate making it as far as they did. Kenneth then focuses fully on trying to get rid of J.T. next. Day 38 In the morning, Kenneth and Barbie go out for treemail. Kenneth continues to plant seeds in Barbie's head about J.T. He says that if she goes to the end with him, he will just overshadow her like Guylan. Barbie also expresses her worry about going with J.T. but fears Kenneth will also overshadow her. Kenneth calms her, saying he hasn't really done anything in the game so he would probably get only Gerard's vote. When the two return to camp, Barbie sits with J.T. in the shelter. He asks if Kenneth is trying to sway her. She tells him he is but it isn't gonna work, citing her loyalty to J.T. The two then share a hug. Kenneth and Jason talk at the beach. Kenneth says that Barbie may flip but they need to make sure J.T. doesn't win immunity. Jason asks if Kenneth really thinks he can beat J.T. in a firemaking challenge. Kenneth expresses his confidence and that the two of them will be standing in the same spot the next day. After going on the Rites Of Passage, the final four meet Jeff for their final immunity challenge. Jeff takes the necklace from Kenneth before starting the challenge. J.T. and Kenneth both get an early lead, with Barbie following them and Jason falling out. While Kenneth takes his time placing his bowls, J.T. rushes. Rushing through, however, causes his bowls to fall off and forcing him to restart. Jason then begins to catch up to Kenneth while Barbie begins to fall out. J.T. catches up to Kenneth and Jason as they each reach their seventh bowl. They each get two more bowls stacked before going out for their tenth. J.T. and Jason reach their station at the same time. Before J.T. can get the win, his stack falls after he accidentally hits the side of the structure. Jason places his tenth bowl, winning him immunity and a spot in the final three. Once Jeff says this, Jason collapses in joy. The four soon return to camp and break off into their alliances. J.T. tells Barbie he might be able to beat Kenneth in a firemaking contest, since he believes Jason won't leave Kenneth. Barbie agrees and tells J.T. to start practicing. As J.T. leaves to start the fire, Kenneth approaches Barbie. He tells her that J.T. needs to go because he is the obvious choice to pick to win. Barbie once again thinks about her choice for the vote. At Tribal, Kenneth says the alliance are split with him and Jason on one side and J.T. and Barbie on the other. J.T. says he expects a firemaking challenge between him and Kenneth and practiced all day. When asked about his chances, J.T. said he doesn't think he has great chances with the jury. Kenneth calls J.T. out, saying he would most likely win due to the game he's played. The tribe is then called to vote. Barbie doesn't go through with J.T.'s plan and sides with Kenneth and Jason, blindsiding J.T. As J.T. leaves Tribal, he gives a cold stare to Barbie. Jeff then congratulates the final three. Barbie, Jason, and Kenneth return to camp in a celebratory mood. They congratulate each other before heading off to bed. Day 39 On Day 39, the three finalists wake up and go to treemail. There, they see a giant breakfast waiting them to devour. They bring it to camp and begin to eat the vote. Kenneth jokes with Barbie about how they got to the end twice. Jason joins in on the laughs but worries that the other two may overshadow him. The three then leave for Final Tribal Council. When they arrive, they are greeted by Jeff and the jury comes in. Jeff then tells the final three to start their opening statements. Jeff then starts the QnA. =Jury QnA= Gretchen Gretchen: Well congrats you three on a job well done. You did what seventeen of us couldn't do. I just have one question. Barbie, did you know J.T. had the idol when you handed him the necklace? Barbie: I didn't, I only found that out when we got back to camp. Gretchen: Alright, thanks. Ashlee Ashlee: Hey guys. Jason, it's gonna be tough for me to give you my vote because all game, you hid behind Tanner, Gerard, and Kenneth. Three of the most dominate players this season so my focus is on Barbie and Kenneth. I want to know your biggest move in the game. Kenneth, you first. Kenneth: My biggest move was convincing Barbie to turn on J.T. It avoided a fire-making challenge and got me here. Barbie: Actually, the biggest move I made was getting J.T. out. It was my own choice and I wasn't convinced. Ashlee: Thanks guys. Franklin Franklin: Hey guys. Just so you no, there's no bitter grapes with me. So I want to have a little fun with my question. I want you to pick a Survivor player that most suits you. Kenneth: I'd say Chris from Vanuatu. Barbie: Amanda from China,Micronesia, and Heroes vs Villains. Jason: I think Fabio. Gerard Gerard: Barbie, I think it's safe to say you won't get my vote because you aren't real. You play up this sweet girl role and yet you constantly lie, back-stab, and use other people to get farther in the game. Yeah, I do that to but I'm upfront with it. People know when they play with me, I'm gonna lie my ass off. So you being fake is not a way to win my vote. And Jason, I would've voted for you if you were with J.T. but I have to support my boy Kenneth. Elisabeth Elisabeth: Well my speech isn't gonna be as harsh as Gerard's. I have a question for all three of you. If you couldn't sit in those seats you're in now, name one person who would take your spot and why. Kenneth: I'd say J.T. He came back from Kamome with an all new game and basically ran the season from start to end and he would deserve the win if he was here. Barbie: I would say Ashlee. Ashlee never really got the respect she deserved because she was quiet girl but was incredibly social and very good strategically. Jason: I have to go with my boy Tanner because he was incredibly smart and never gave up. Kim Kim: Kenneth, Jason, I have to say congrats. You two fought tooth and nail to get here despite never being in a solid majority and look where you are. I also have to congratulate Barbie for being a much bolder player than before. But you three also have some cons and reasons I shouldn't vote you. Kenneth, you weren't as great in the challenges like last season. It's like you got weaker. Jason, you weren't the best social player. In fact I think you were the worst social player this season because of how awkward and off-putting you were. And Barbie, you were just a tad bit annoying. So that's all I have to say, good luck. Tanner Tanner: Jason, I think a lot of people didn't get to see what I saw in you. You became one of my closest friends out here and whenever you give someone your word, you stick to it. I really hope the jury sees that you played your heart out and gives you their vote because you deserve it. J.T. J.T.: Um, I think what Tanner said was bull because Jason, you gave me your word that you would go to the end with me and you still voted me. But whatever, I expected it. Jason, for the same reasons of Ashlee, I can't vote you. Now Barbie, you and I were probably the closest pair in the game. I always protected you and you always protected me. I was never gonna vote you off. But here I am, victim of the three-one blindside. Barbie: J.T., I-'' '''J.T.:' I don't want to hear it. Nothing you say will sway my vote. My vote was decided when my torch was snuffed. =Reading Of The Votes= After J.T., Jeff calls the jury to vote. After they finish voting, Jeff collects the votes and leaves Tribal. Months later, at CBS Studios, Kenneth Goldburg is announced the winner of Survivor: Gonave Island in a 5-3-0 vote, with Jason receiving second and Barbie receiving third. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... In the beautiful islands of Italy, twenty Americans will be dropped off on the island of Sardinia. The only thing these people have in common is their love for the game Survivor. Who will come out on top and beat all the rest? Find out next season on Survivor: Gennargentu! Author's Notes Life At Ponderosa 7th Juror Franklin heads for the medical tent after being blindsided. He says he honestly thought he got J.T. back on his side. When he gets to medical, he sees he lost 19 lbs during his 37 days. Franklin receives a warm welcome at Ponderosa. Kim hands him a plate of food and beer and they talk about the game. Franklin apologizes for his betrayal, saying that he couldn't rack up the votes to save him. Franklin says that keeping Jason could be a mistake because he could have a great underdog story. Gerard disagrees, saying Kenneth is manipulating his way to the end and could win based off that. The next morning, Tanner, Franklin, and Gerard all play basketball together while the four girls watch movies together. Kim comments that the amount of chick flicks Ponderosa has is amazing. 8th Juror J.T. walks away from Tribal in silence. He reaches the medical tent where he learns he lost 22 lbs. J.T. reaches Ponderosa where he is greeted by Tanner, Ashlee, and Franklin. They all ask what happened, to which J.T. says he has no idea. He then goes to dinner with them. He is then greeted by everyone else who share the same shock as him. Gerard asks J.T. if he liked his own alliance, to which he said he really didn't. The two laugh at J.T.'s remark. After dinner, J.T. heads to his room to clean up and go to bed. The next day, the jury gets ready to question the finalists. J.T. says he's gonna grill Barbie because of her betrayal and that he made up his mind about his vote. Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes Category:Fanon season finale